An act of vengeance
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A Michaelis family adventure no flaming is permitted and will be deleted. When a mysterious figure calls for help, it throws Sebastian,Ciel and the family into a strange and dangerous situation that they may not survive. Warning it's a bit dark.
1. Chapter 1

The crimson moon rose high above the misty landscape. The fog covered the forest creating a nightmarish view of the world. The hooded figure strode silently through the woods. It wasn't bothered by the howling of the wolves which would be able to remain hidden in the mist until it was too late. Nor did it flinch when the bats shrieked from above it.

It had only one purpose on this night and fully intended to carry it out. It soon came to a clearing. It turned its head to the sky gazing at the moon which now seemed to hover directly above it.

Slowly it raised its hands and parted the fog to reveal a large stone circle, in the center stood an alter, the object had clearly been abandoned long ago, vines had begun to grow around the structure as leaves seemed to sprout from every direction.

It ran a shadowy, clawed hand across the alter, tapping it with long fingernails.

"The time has come. Soon, everything that is important to them will be gone,a sacrifice will be made, the payment is long overdue."It growled. The slender hand reached into the cloak and produced a jagged blade with a wooden handle.

An incision was made in its left palm and the hand raised in offering to the sky. A beam of red shot down over the wound. The figure cackled as the cut sealed instantly.

"Now, come to me, counsel of the blood moon,come and hear my plea!" It cried.

The ground began to shake violently as jets of light shot up from the ground. The figure took a step back and soon found itself surrounded by six others. Their long,slender fingers stretched to the moon.

"Why have you awakened us?" A deep voice asked from the shadows.

"I've heard of your power,that you can do a great many things and I seek your help with my vengeance."The figure replied.

"Vengeance comes with a high price. What could you possibly give to us?"

"A rare soul, it's kept out of reach and quite unknown to many. Even its owner believes it 's previous resistance was a young boy. I will also offer to you the lives of no less than eight demonlings in exchange for which I ask that you help me to destroy the devil.

A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for reading my new Michaelis family tale. I really hope you like it. No flames will be tolerated, your certainly entitled to not like it but I will not be taking anymore abuse, nor should any writer. These authors on this site don't deserve to have people who have nothing better to do with themselves write such degrading comments on the stories they work so hard to create. The decision to share their work is NOT easy. They don't need to be brought down by ridiculously insulting comments from the guests who won't even use a username to make such disgusting comments because they don't want to be reported.

Authors as well as readers deserve respect. You may not like the story,and you're certainly welcome to your opinion but if you just want to drop your f bombs and swear at them, don't read and keep your nasty comments to yourself.

To those of you that are respectful with your opinions, I apologize for this long note.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel walked through the corridors of the home he shared with his family and servants. He could hear laughter coming from the parlor and entered the room to find his four oldest giggling and staring up to the ceiling. Vincent peered out from under a sheet, his black hair just visible from under the material.

"What's going on in here?" He asked curiously, the children turned to face him,all pointing upward.

"Brother Vincent scared Daddy!" Rachel laughed.

"He...scared your father?" Four heads nodded.

"Mommy, I scared him so much he jumped really high!" Vincent's voice was filled with pride.

"Now he's a ceiling Daddy!" The children burst into fresh fits of giggles as Ciel looked up to see his mate dangling from the chandelier. A faint smile appeared on his own face.

"Why am I not surprised by this?"

"I haven't the slightest idea my love, but beware, there seems to be an unknown monster about the castle."

"Dad, it was just me!" Vincent shouted.

"And it sounds just like our Vincent." Sebastian said. Vincent threw the cover off and grinned.

"See dad, it is me, I am your baby Vincent!"

"Are you certain this isn't some sort of trick?"

"Yes, it is me!" Sebastian chuckled softly before jumping down and kneeling in front of the children who immediately embraced their father.

"You're so funny Dad." Rowan said happily.

"So you think it's amusing to frighten your parents?" Again the little demons nodded. Ciel moved closer and stroked his son's hair affectionately.

"Both you and Rachel seem to enjoy doing that and surprising us. You're my little terror twins."

"I like that mommy, I do." Rachel replied leaving her father to hug Ciel.

"can we be scary when we get big?"

"Certainly, if that's what you want, my dear ones, you may be whatever you like, no one would dare try to stop you." Sebastian replied.

"Because we are smart." Evian said.

"That's part of it, you're also demons, there are very few things in existence that have the ability to challenge our kind and fewer that are foolish enough to try."

"Daddy, will we be strong like you and mommy are?"

"One day yes. Though I hope your strength matches your mother more than myself. In many ways he is much stronger than I."

"oh my, I did not know mommy was stronger than you daddy, you are bigger."

"Yes, but that doesn't always mean much. Your mother is capable of rivaling your grandfather and I have no doubt that he would win if he used only half of the power he possesses, He would succeed with only minimal effort."

"Mum can do all that?" Rowan's eyes widened.

"all of it and so much more my son."

"Wow!" Four little voices exclaimed together.

"Mum, can cousin Lizzy do it too?"

"No. But she could do a lot if she had to. Her mother taught her some things."

"Can we hug Cousin Lizzy when she wakes up?"

"You certainly have quite a lot of love for your cousin."

"Oh yes, we love her very much. Can we please keep her forever?"

"Not forever Rachel, but for now we can."

"Daddy, can we go play with the puppy, we want to hug puppy and love him and rub his big head!"

"Well, have you done everything you need to do for the day?"

"Yes, we did very good." Evian told him.

"Very well, Please put your shoes on and stand in the entry way." The children rushed off and did as they were told. Ciel and Sebastian led them into the yard where they ran to Pluto and began petting the hound. Ciel stopped in the center and looked around silently.

"Ciel, is everything alright?" Sebastian asked walking over to him.

"I don't know, stay close to the children, something feels different today." He replied staring into the wooded area.

"Have you seen something over there?"

"No, it's just a feeling I have that something's going to happen."

"Then we shall take precautions. I have not yet felt the difference but I trust you,should we move inside?" Ciel shook his head.

"Not yet, it's not here at the moment but soon."

"What is it?"

"I don't know Sebastian, but it's not going to be good."


	3. Chapter 3

"You've been staring out that window for three days my love, do you want me to go and have a look around?" Sebastian offered resting a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"I don't know at the moment." The younger demon replied scanning as much of the castle grounds as he could see from his position.

"Ciel,help me to understand your concern so that I can ease it for you." Ciel shook his head.

"I can't help you understand something that's not clear to me either can I, I just have this feeling that something isn't right and -" Ciel paused the anxiety that had been with him for days and constantly nagged at him led him to one thought and he knew that Sebastian would get upset when he brought it up but in the hope that the feeling might disappear,he had to try. He could not hold it in any longer.

"Sebastian?" He raised his hand and placed it on his mate's.

"Yes my Ciel?"

"Promise me something,no matter how upset by the request you are,and i need you to keep it."

"Ciel,what is it,you make it sound as if-"

"Just promise, it might be ridiculous but I have to ask."

"Then please do,perhaps it will help you relax." Ciel hesitated for only a moment.

"If something happens to me,I need you to be here with our children. What I mean is,you can't stop being their father even if you're upset. That means I don't want you to isolate yourself from them,they'll need you, will you promise me that?" Sebastian turned Ciel so that they were now facing each other.

"Why are you saying this,tell me you're alright." Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes searching for the answer.

"I'm fine, I told you I'm probably being ridiculous. I just need to know whatever happens you can get through it for them."

"Nothing is going to happen to you,I am here,right here and I love you. I swear that I will always protect you as well as our children. Might I ask you something now?" Ciel could hear the fear in Sebastian's tone,even through the attempts to hide it.

"Go on."

"I know that you struggle from time to time with your pain and you have refused more than once to leave our bed because of it. After that day that you held out a sword to me and asked me to end your life because of the gult you felt -Ciel, do you feel like you would do something to yourself,is is that what this is,we can talk about -"

"No, it's not that. It's just that something feels wrong, I told you."

"Very well Ciel, I promise just keep in mind that you are precious to me and u will never allow anything to happen to you."

"I know." Ciel leaned into Sebastian resting his head on the older demon's shoulder.

"Would you come to me if ever you felt that you would?"

"Yes." Ciel said shortly.

"I'm very thankful for that. I love you,never forget that."

"I love you too. Is Evian doing better?"

"He seems to be the same.I asked him to come speak with me privately hoping that would avoid frightening them but he refuses to leave them. He might talk with you."

"I'll go to him, I think I might know what to do."

"Of course you will, mothers have instinct when it comes to how to help their children. No one but you could ever do such a thing."

"Do you mind feeding them lunch today, I'll talk to him and then I'll bring him to the table."

"I certainly don't mind, what sort of father would I be if refused to care for my own children?" Sebastian kissed Ciel and released him before the two made their way to the sitting room where the children were playing with their kittens.

"Rachel,Vincent,Rowan, it's time for lunch, please go sit at the table and I shall get your glasses for you." Sebastian said with his usual smile, it was important to stay as close to normal as possible for the sake of the little ones, he had decided on it the moment Ciel asked for a promise but wasn't sure he could.

"Brother Evian will not have lunch,You forgot him Daddy." Rachel said sadly.

"No Rachel, I haven't forgotten him. Your mother will bring him shortly. " Sebastian patted her head and watched as the children turned to Evian.

"It's okay Brothers and sister, Mama just wants to ask me a question, he will not let me not have lunch. Mama and dad do not do that." He said cheerfully. Sebastian walked over to the cribs which held Kathryn and Angelina. After picking them up, he led the children from the room.

Evian waited until he was sure his siblings couldn't hear him.

"Mama, I don't like it." He said finally.

"Don't like what Evian?" Ciel asked sitting on the couch.

"You feel it too, the bad feeling. I don't like it and I do not want it."

"I know Evian, I'm sorry. Do you know what it is,have you seen anything?" Evian nodded fearfully.

"Will you tell me?"

"No Mama, I do not know how, can I please show you?"

"Of course."Ciel replied gently.

"It is scary Mama, very scary."

"It's alright Evian,I won't let anything hurt you. " The little demon climbed up into his mother's arms.

"I am afraid Mama, I saw bad things and we were not the same anymore."

"What do you mean, how did we change?" Evian leaned back to stare into Ciel's eyes.

"You will have to see it, I can show you what I saw but it started with a red circle." Ciel had no time to question it, everything around him began to fade.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel found himself in a wooded area, night had fallen and all was still. Evian grabbed onto his hand tightly.

"I am afraid of this place Mama,and the scary monsters. Will you please let me hold onto your hand?" The younger demon whimpered.

"Yes Evian, for as long as you want." Ciel promised. "Where did you see the red circle?" Evian pointed to the sky.

"It is up there and I am afraid of it." Ciel looked up.

"That looks like the moon Evian,you've seen one before many times. It just looks red,it's nothing to be afraid of." Ciel soothed.

"Yes, it is bad. It will come soon and stay for a long time, the monsters are bad,they make us different and I will be so sad."

"Evian, I don't understand,I need you to be very brave right now. What's going to happen?"

"It is all red Mama, will you please hold me?" He sobbed. Ciel picked him up and rubbed his back softly.

"It is that way Mama, that is where the monsters are. Please do not get too close." Evian pleaded as tears fell.

"It's alright Evian, I have you." Ciel began to walk in the direction his son pointed. Evian kept his eyes on the blood moon above them, his body trembled in his mother's arms.

"Mama, it is following us." He whispered.

"The moon doesn't follow anyone, it might look like it but-"

"No, it is. It wants to get us, I am sorry Mama, I can not show you anymore. Please do not be angry with me. I tried."Before Ciel could say a word, he could hear low chanting from the forest in every direction,he held Evian closer. Though he couldn't make out the words, it was enough to startle Ciel.

"The Bloody Moon Mama, it is bad, please I want to go home now." Evian squeezed his eyes closed and buried his face in Ciel's shirt.

"It's not a bloody moon, it's called a blood moon, it's just because it looks red, it's not really." The voices were getting louder now and Ciel felt as if something was coming closer.

"Not this one Mama, it is the bloody moon. I am afraid Mama!" Evian shrieked and Ciel opened his eyes to find himself back in his castle with a sobbing Evian in his cradled his son, rocking him gently as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Are you both alright,what happened?"Sebastian asked noticing how protectively his mate was holding their son.

"I think we need to talk later." Ciel said softly.

"Young Master, is everything okay?" Mey-Rin asked as she and the other servant arrived followed by Lizzy.

"I think Ciel and Evian need some time to calm themselves. Lady Elizabeth, would you be so kind as to watch the other children?"

"Of course."

"M-Mama, I do not want it, I want to make it go away. Please?"

"If I could take this away Evian, I would. You're my brave boy. I know that was scary and you kept going. I'm so proud of you and I'm so sorry I had to keep you there. We'll figure it all out. I would never let anything happen to you or your brothers and sisters. I'll always protect you." Ciel promised as Sebastian wrapped his arms around both of them.

"If you protect us from the scary things, who will protect you and dad?" Evian cried tightening his grip on his mother's jacket.

"I will protect your mother as always, you needn't worry about that." Sebastian stroked his son's hair comfortingly.

"I love Mama and you dad, I do not want you to go away!" He broke into hysterical sobs. Ciel and Sebastian would sit there for nearly an hour before the child began to calm down. When little Evian had cried himself to sleep, Ciel turned his attention to Sebastian.

"What did he show you Ciel, it seems to have frightened you both very badly."

"We were in the woods,it was dark and he told me that he was afraid of the monsters and -"

"What monsters, surely he understands that we can protect him."

"He said we were different, I didn't get much out of him but the one thing that seemed to scare him the most was the moon. It was a blood moon that he said was trying to get us. But he didn't call it a blood moon, he-He called it a bloody moon. I told him that's not what it is but he insisted so -" Sebastian kissed his head.

"I'll see father immediately." The older demon stood up.

"Does that mean something to you?"

"It's probably nothing Ciel, but I want to speak to him about it."

"You know something don't you?"

"Trust me, when I have the information I will give it to you. For the moment,and for our children's sake as well as your own, please try to calm down. I love you very much and I will do everything I can to put an end to this fear." Sebastian left no too to reply and disappeared from Ciel's view leaving his mate to sit in the room with his sleeping son and wait.


	5. Chapter 5

A full week had passed since Evian had mentioned the moon. He and Ciel seemed to have forgotten the incident and life was returning to normal. Sebastian had met with his father several times and the meeting always ended the same, the devil would look at his son through wide eyes and turn away unwilling to talk about it.

"It's not your concern,all is well." The devil had said.

"Not my concern father, if my family is in danger I have every right to know. I will not allow anyone to threaten them and if you know something about this, you will tell me ." The king spun around angrily, his burning red eyes fixed on his son.

"You dare speak to me in such a manner?"

"I will speak to you as I please, by withholding information,you are potentially endangering the lives of my mate and children. Until this moment father, I have done everything your way. I have gone to war for you not once but countless times against the angels and beasts that are strong enough to rival even you. It ends now. If you continue to refuse to share the information that you clearly possess, I won't have a choice but to look upon you as just as guilty and if something should happen either Ciel, my children or anyone who resides in my home,you will wish I had never been born, am I clear?" The devil roared and rushed forward until his face was half an inch from Sebastian's.

"Is that a challenge?" He growled. Sebastian stared back holding the eye contact as he spoke.

"It will be if something happens to them. I will always put my children and my mate first. You have a short time to think about it." He said before turning and leaving the devil to his anger.

Sebastian took a moment to calm himself before entering his castle and being greeted by Rowan and Rachel.

"Hello Daddy!"Rachel grinned as she held her favorite doll lovingly to her chest.

"Hello Princess, hello Rowan." He replied.

"I love you!" Rachel raised her arms to her father and was lifted from the floor.

"I love you too,what are you two doing this close to the gate?"

"We wanted to come see you,you were with Grandfather." Rowan explained.

"Your mother's probably worried about you. I don't want you getting close to this place unless someone is with you,do you understand?"

"Yes." The children replied in unison.

"Speaking of your mother, what is he doing now?"

"Feeding baby Angel and baby Kathryn, Brother Evian is helping. Daddy, why does brother Evian stay with mommy all the time?"

"He's been very close to mum for a long time, he gets extra snuggles. I want snuggles too,when is it going to be my turn?" Rowan too was lifted into Sebastian's arms.

"Have you asked for it?" Sebastian carried the children into the castle. He set them down in the sitting room and was about to speak when a bloodcurdling scream came from down the hall causing Rachel and Rowan to scream and begin sobbing. Lizzy ran down stairs.

"What's happening, was that Evian?" She asked.

"Yes, please stay here with Rowan and Rachel, where is Vincent?"

"Cynna has him."Lizzy answered before embracing the crying children.

Sebastian ran through the hall as the screams became louder, he could hear Ciel's voice now trying to calm the child. Sebastian threw open the door and found his son staring out the window with tears in his eyes and Ciel knelt beside him trying to calm him.

"Evian, it's alright, I promise." Ciel said trying to turn him away from the window. The attempts was only met with more screaming. Sebastian hurried to the window and closed the curtains. Evian stopped screaming instantly and became silent.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked kneeling on the other side of his son.

"He looked outside and just started screaming like something was - before he started screaming he was whispering to himself. I didn't catch any of the words but I couldn't get him to respond to me. I don't know what to do for him Sebastian."

"Stay calm, it will be alright."

"How do you know that,he's never done this before, what if he's ill or-or something and-"

"Ciel, my treasure listen to me. I won't allow anything to happen to our children would I?"

"No, but you can't stop certain things and we don't even know what happened."

"I will find out Ciel, please believe me when I say that. Our children will be alright."

"Kill them mama, please, make them go away before we go away." Evian cried suddenly.

"Evian, what are you talking about?" Evian collapsed sobbing against Ciel.

"The bloody moon is here. The monsters are coming." Sebastian moved to the window and peered through the curtains. The blood moon was in plain view and at last Sebastian began to feel the change. Something was indeed wrong. The moon shown through every window in the castle the streams of light seemed to turn everything crimson.

"Sebastian, what's happening?"

"I don't know, but I think we should stay out of the red lights, I've never known a blood moon to give off rays like this.

"It's the bloody moon mama, it is not the same and I am afraid, I do not want to go away and I want you to stay with us too. Please Mama, do not go away."

"I'm not going anywhere Evian. Everything is fine."

"No it isn't mama, soon we will change and the monsters will come." He sobbed. Before Ciel could say anything else, a bright flash came from the moon,blinding them before they could get away and they felt themselves falling into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor, the red light was gone now he glanced around the room. Sebastian had just pushed himself up onto his feet and was helping Evian stand. They seemed dazed and unsure of what was going on.

"M-Mama?" The boy called quietly.

"I'm right here Evian, it's alright." Ciel soothed.

"Mama, dad I do not know what happened. I do not remember why I was sleeping on the floor." Evian began to panic and soon found himself being pulled into Sebastian's arms. Ciel quickly joined them.

"It's alright my son, as your mother said. We're with you." Sebastian said stroking his son's head affectionately.

"M-Mommy,Daddy,I am afraid!" Rachel sobbed leading her siblings into the room. Soon the family was holding each other close.

"Where did those scary lights come from?" Vincent asked rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know exactly what happened little ones but I promise it's going to be alright." Ciel promised. Before long Lizzy and the servants had joined them.

"Is everything okay Ciel, I saw the strangest thing moments ago and -"

"We'll talk about that later. I don't know what happened.

"Mommy, can I have up please?" Rachel pleaded as tears streamed down her cheeks. Ciel lifted her up without hesitation.

"You're alright Rachel, I have you now." He rocked her gently.

The family would stay together in this way for the better part of an hour.

"Let's get you little ones to sleep now, I think under the circumstances it would be best to keep them close."Sebastian suggested.

"I'm not sure we should think about sleeping at the moment, they'll have nightmares anyway. Everything does seem to be fine though."

"No Mama, do not make us sleep, please. I am very afraid of the monsters coming!" Evian sobbed and after some hesitation, Ciel agreed before asking Lizzy to watch the children while he and Sebastian stepped into the hall to talk.

"Evian isn't acting like himself." Ciel stated with concern. "I don't know what to do for him. I don't understand what's happening and what monsters he thinks are coming. Whatever they are he's terrified."

"We'll figure it out Ciel, you and I always do. I will never let anything happen to you or our family do you believe that?"

"Of course I do, it's not that. Do you remember me telling you that something felt off?"

"I do, is the feeling still with you?"

"It's stronger now, I think it's here, or it's very close to us. Can you go to your father and try again?"

"I will immediately. He will tell me what he knows or I will force him to. I will not allow him to remain silent while our children feel such fear. This I swear to you." Sebastian kissed Ciel and turned to leave. He stopped at what sounded like something running up the stairs from the gateway to his father's castle and it was soon followed by two more footsteps.

"Sebastian -" Ciel began only to be quieted by his mate.

"go to the children, I'll see to this." He said leaving no time for the younger demon to protest. Sebastian waited until Ciel was in the room with the door closed before making his way through the seemingly endless corridor. He crept through the shadows silently.

"Sebastian my son, come to me!" His father's deep voice called out in a panic.

"What if we are too late, I see nothing that you described to me." Ann added.

"Rhiannon, we must not think that, perhaps they were down stairs when it came. Take Beth and -"

"They are my family just as they are yours I have every right to be here!" Ann sounded close to tears.

"Mother, is everyone okay?" Little Beth asked clearly frightened.

"I hope so sweetheart." Sebastian rushed to them.

"What the hell is going on Father, you know what happened tell me." Sebastian said angrily moving closer until he was inches from his father's face.

The devil looked at his son with deep regret but stood silent as Ann burst into tears.

"What happened, why is mother so upset?"

"Did the light touch any of you Sebastian, the light from the blood moon?"

"To my knowledge it filled every room so yes, tell me what it was." He demanded. The devil hung his head.

"When the blood moon sends its light upon a demon it means that a ritual was performed by the council and -" he put his head in his free hand.

"Forgive me my son, please forgive me for what I've done." The king's voice was sorrowful.

"What have you done?"Sebastian's anger was growing rapidly.

"My beloved son, I don't know how to say this gently I-"

"Just tell me, I have no patience for this, my family is frightened and we're all confused by tonight's events."

"I would consider you all fools if you weren't afraid, Sebastian my son, you and your family are now mortal."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're joking, that can't happen, he- Sebastian he's joking isn't he?" Ciel asked after hearing his father-in-law explain the situation.

"I'm afraid not. My father isn't known for his sense of humor."Sebastian replied, he wasn't sure what to do. The devil sighed. Sebastian was still obviously angry.

"See Mama, we are not the same, the monsters will come and-and" Evian sobbed in his Mother's arms.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you Evian, it's alright. I know you're scared but I'm still your mother and I will always look after you." Ciel promised.

"Yes, you are a good Mama, you will love us anyway. I do not want you to go away!" Evian shrieked sorrowfully.

"I'm not going anywhere at all."

"Pardon me sirs, Alois and Naveen are here and they're quite shaken."

"Send them in Cynna." Sebastian instructed. Ciel could hear Lenora crying and Naveen attempting to comfort his mate.

"Precious one, it's going to be alright, I don't know what happened but I'm certain the king and queen will."

"Why didn't Lenora -" Ciel shook his head "And Luca, What's going on ?"Alois asked fearfully. As the family entered Ciel could see that Alois was shaking as he carried Lenora, Luca grabbed onto his brother tightly.

The king asked them to sit and explained the crimson lights.

"How did you even see them, you live down -"

"I'd never seen one before,a blood moon sounded interesting so Naveen and I took Lenora and Luca to see it. There was something about the light that scared Luca and we felt like something wasn't right. We started back and -" Alois couldn't finish speaking.

"I'm afraid mum. I don't even know what mortal means." Rowan cried.

"It means we have to be very careful,we can get hurt more easily."Ciel explained

"Oh no,I will be a hurting Rachel. This is unhappy, I do not like mortalness!"Rachel fretted.

"Brother, what should we do, Hannah's waiting for us, we can't go home if we're not demons anymore!" Luca rubbed the tears from his eyes and looked up at Alois.

"Humans can enter the gate,however it is not advisable to do so." The king informed them. "If only I had warned you of the danger when you came to me my son. I-"

"If you had then my family wouldn't be in this situation and we would be enjoying a nice evening. This is not only inexcusable but also unforgivable. Consider yourself fortunate that I'm not strong enough to do the things I have already done to you in my thoughts." Sebastian hissed.

"Young Master, what are we going to do now?" Mey-Rin stared down to the floor.

"There's nothing we can do right now. We'll figure something out. There has to be a way to go back." The devil shook his head.

"There is none known to us. I will send my guard and staff to ensure your family is safe. This is the best I can offer until a solution is found."

Mommy, are scary things coming to get us?" Vincent sobbed.

"Even if they did, your father and I wouldn't let them."

"but they could hurt you and-"

"it's going to be alright. I need you to trust me." Ciel told them. The eldest children gathered close to their mother.

"You are mommy, and we are your babies. We trust you lots because you love us and take care of , we will be okay because mommy and daddy are here and mey-Rin and Finny and bard and Tanaka and even Cynna. Alois and Naveen are good too. I am not afraid anymore." Rachel said confidently.

"We should help take care of our babies too, so Mama is not afraid for them. Do not worry Mama we are here." Evian patted Ciel's hand gently.

"Now what should we do?"Rowan asked snuggling into Ciel. The former earl turned his attention to the king.

"How fast can you get the guard here?" He asked.

"Immediately." The devil replied. Rowan yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I suppose we should try to get some sleep if the guard can be here tonight." Sebastian agreed and the king rushed to make the arrangement.

"Come along my little ones, to bed." Sebastian said lifting the twins into his arms. The eldest children followed their mother to their rooms.

Finny stared out the window.

"Pluto's restless tonight, we should probably stay close to the masters." He said.

"I agree, you can never have too many guards in a situation like this." Cynna added.

"But we're mortal, does that not scare you?" Naveen asked.

"No. We were all human before and we served our young master, we offered our lives to protect him and we will do it all again." Tanaka said.

"He's right, if we're goin' down in service to our family, I'd be honored." Bard's confidence seemed to give the group hope.

"Naveen, we'll be okay won't we?" Alois leaned into his mate.

"Of course precious one, I'll keep you safe."

Down in the devil's castle, the guard had assembled and stood by the gateway to enter Sebastian and Ciel's home.

"Go my guard, do your duty to my family." The devil ordered. The largest member of the group reached out to open the gate.

"Majesty!" He cried after several attempts.

"The gateway is sealed, there is no way through!" The devil rushed forward pushing on the large iron gate but had no luck. He growled angrily pounding his fists against it but it didn't move. He let out a thunderous roar of frustration. To use another gate way may take too long and he knew there was no way around it, for the moment Sebastian and Ciel were on their own.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ciel, now may be a good time to try to get some sleep. The guard should be here any second now." Sebastian tried to soothe. Ciel had been nervously watching out the window for any sign of movements He looked back to his children who now slept in their parents' bed, Ciel had insisted that they keep them close. He had also insisted that everyone, for the time being, stay in the rooms on either side of his and Sebastian's room, hoping to not only make them feel safer, but to be able to wake them quickly if need be.

"I can't, not even if I wanted to. I have to be awake and know what's going on so I can be sure the children are safe. When he said he'd send them immediately, I thought they'd be here by now. Remind me to ask your father what his definition of that word is later." Sebastian wrapped his arms around his mate.

"I'm so sorry my Love. I know this isn't ideal by any means but we're still together as a family, as long as we can stay that way, we'll get through it, demon or not, our love hasn't changed." He assured him.

"Love is an amazing thing, but it can do so little to protect, it's not a shield or an army. I don't think it'll be enough this time. This isn't one of the stories we read to our children. Whatever is happening now won't go away by closing a book and saying goodnight. I'm afraid for my children Sebastian. Love can't stop this and it won't protect them if something-"

"It will give you the strength to do it yourself, just as it will so that I can protect you and the little ones, my father more than likely-"

"My family loved me." Ciel said softly. "My parents loved me very much but their love couldn't stop the fire, it couldn't bring them back. My parents couldn't save me no matter how much they loved me, I was the most important thing in the world to them. My biggest fear now is that I won't be able to- I can't shield them from this." Sebastian held him tighter.

"I know Ciel, I'm sorry. Every parent's worst fear is the loss of a child, in truth, I'm afraid too. But you are an amazing mother and -"

"It doesn't matter whether or not I am. My mother and father would've come for me if they could have, as I would for ours regardless of whether I die or not, sometimes love isn't enough, as badly as I want and need it to be, but if love really worked that way, no one would die and children wouldn't be taken from their families. I'm their mother, I promised to always keep them safe even from monsters, how can I do that now?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I will make sure you and the children are alright, even at the expense of my own life, you know that much my Ciel."

"I know you would, but I don't want to lose you either." Ciel whispered trying not to wake the children.

"I would rather die than lose my family, it's better that my life be taken if you may be spared, I know it's difficult to hear, I love our family very much." before Ciel could respond, a loud crash from the hall startled the pair. The sound was followed by a familiar voice.

"Damn it!" Alois cursed just loud enough to be heard faintly through the door. Ciel sighed.

"I'll go check on him, he probably ran into the stand." Ciel said picking up one of the candle holders , and walking to the door, he turned back briefly.

"you'll say with the children?" he asked.

"certainly, but be careful dearest, please don't stay out of sight for too long, it's best for all of us to stay together when possible." Ciel nodded and quietly pushed open the door.

Once in the hallway, he found Alois sitting on the floor, his head held in his hands, in front of the boy, an overturned stand lay surrounded by the white roses and vase that had been kept on it.

"You could've used the candle, that's why we put them in the rooms." Ciel said, Alois merely shook his head.

"I tried, but Lenora woke up and the dark scared her. I couldn't take that away from her.

"I understand. My little ones are thankfully asleep, are you alright?"

"No. I'm scared. I couldn't keep Luca safe the first time 'round, now I have a daughter, she's so small, what do I do Ciel?" Alois turned to face him, his bright blue eyes filled with concern and fear.

"The best you can, That's all any of us can do now."

"Has there been anything about the guard?" Ciel lowered himself down next to his friend.

"No. I'm hoping they're on their way now. If I find out otherwise, Sebastian's father should consider himself lucky I can't kill him."

"But he wouldn't do that would he?" Alois asked.

"A big part of me is saying no, but he is the devil." A long silence followed as the two sat lost in thought, Each at a loss for what to do for their families.

"Ciel?" Alois called softly,

"What?"

"I don't know if I can do this, I was such a failure as a human, what if-Ciel, what if I can't- if Lenora and Luca-"

"You're not who you were then, we're all different. You and I have children to think of, we can't afford to think about failing them. We have to do what mothers do best, comfort and protect the children as much as we can." Alois smiled sadly.

"Bet you wish you knew how to follow your own advice now don't you?"

"That's true, I can tell you all this but I'm just as scared s you are for the same reason. I love my children, and I know you love your daughter and brother, no one said it would be easy to be a parent but they have to come first, and if you and I are going to get through it we need to put them first like we always do."

"You're right, still, I can't help but-" A thunderous banging reached their ears causing them to jump. They listened quietly for a moment, they slowly got to their feet.

"What the hell was that?"Alois whispered fearfully.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good. I think we should get back in the rooms." Ciel replied. Seconds later the bedroom door opened slowly.

"Ciel, are you alright, it sounded like something broke down the d-"

"Quiet, get back to the children, I don't like the sound of this. Alois, get back to your family. They'll be worried. Stay quiet."

"Right." Alois said making his way back into the room he had shared with his mate, brother and daughter. He closed the door silently.

"Ciel?" Lizzy called sleepily.

"Get back in there, if they're not up already, wake the staff, stay away from the door and windows unless you know its someone that belongs here, lock the door." The former Earl said as a series of deep growls and shrieks came from downstairs. Once he was sure Lizzy was safe inside, Ciel returned to his and Sebastian's room where he locked the door and turned to find Evian sitting up in bed sobbing and shaking.

"M-Mama, C-can I have up?" He cried reaching out to his mother as the noises continued now followed by thumps and crashes, the growling continued.

Ciel rushed over to his children, the younger ones were waking slowly. Ciel lifted Evian into his arms and felt the child wrap his arms around his neck tightly.

"Please Mama, do not let them in, I am so afraid, please make them go away." He sobbed against his mother's shoulder.

"It's alright Evian, it's probably just your grandfather's-"

"No..." He whispered "Mama, the monsters are here."


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel turned to Sebastian not knowing what to do. Sebastian could only attempt to comfort the younger Michaelis children.

"Daddy, will the scary noises come and get us?" Rachel rubbed the tears from her eyes as more fell.

"D-Do not w-worry sister, I will not let them get you or our babies." Vincent vowed from behind his father.

"You are very brave brother Vincent, thank you, but you are tiny like me, how will you stop them?" She sniffled tightening her grip on Sebastian's arm.

"I will do it, it is okay. Mommy and dad are here too, they will not let anything bad get us, not ever." Vincent replied.

Rowan shivered on the bed, clinging to his bear and sobbing quietly. The loud noises were only becoming getting closer.

"Sebastian, they're destroying the entire-" Ciel began only to be cut off when Sebastian leaned down and kissed his head.

"I know my love, it will be alright, whatever it is they're doing, they're only objects and can be replaced, As long as we're up here, that's all that matters."

"You can't replace the photos of the children when they were babies or the drawings that were-"

"Ciel, dear one, I know you're upset but our children are with us, they need us to stay focused. Right now we just need to figure out what we're going to do."

"Mum, I don't want them to come. They'll be mean to us, I hear them and it's not a nice sound."

"It's alright Rowan, I won't let them hurt you, I'm still your mother, no matter what. That means I'll still look after you." Ciel reached out and took his youngest son's hand. Evian whimpered on his mother's lap.

A high pitched shriek reached their ears, forcing Sebastian to cover Rachel's mouth with his hand to muffle her frightened scream.

"We must be quiet now my little ones, it's very important that you do your best to stay silent at the moment." He whispered to the children. Ciel stood up, still holding Evian in his arms.

"I've got you Evian, it's alright." He soothed.

"Do not let go Mama, it will take me away and then it will be mean to us. I do not want to be taken away from my Mama and dad and brothers and sisters, please Mama."

Ciel turned, sitting Evian on the bed and kneeling in front of him.

"Nothing can ever take any of you away from me. Not even a hundred monsters could do it. I'll always protect you. Never ever forget that." Evian nodded.

"What if they come up, we are hiding and they are getting us." Rachel fretted. It was in that moment that Ciel had his idea. He quickly put on a small smile.

"Little ones, would you like to play a game with us?" Sebastian stared at his mate in confusion.

"A game, I like to play, but the monsters will get us."

"No, they're not allowed, it's- it's one of the rules, they're scary but they're not allowed to hurt you. What I need all of you to do is go into the closet and hide. I'll even let you watch the babies but you have to be very quiet." Ciel whispered.

"But M-mama, it is not a game, they are going to-"

"You're my very first baby Evian, that means I need your help. You have to make a team with your brothers and sisters and make sure only someone from our family can find you when this part is over, can you do that?"

"I am good at hiding, I like this game." Rachel said beginning to calm down.

"I will play, can Brother Rowan play?" Vincent asked hopefully.

"Of course, this game is for everyone. Sebastian, can you get Kathryn and Angelina?" Without a word, Sebastian moved to the cradles and lifted the sleeping infants into his arms and walked them over to their siblings.

"Evian, you're big enough now to hold the babies so I want you to take Angel and help your sister and brothers with Kathryn, go in and sit down, I'll give her to you."

"I-I will be the very best, bravest Evian e-ever for my Mama. Even if I am afraid." He said stepping into the closet and sitting down behind several boxes.

"That's my good boy." Ciel said giving the baby to his son. The others followed staying close to their brother.

"Mommy, could I have baby Kathryn?" Rachel asked holding out her arms. Ciel carefully placed the infant on Rachel's lap, Vincent and Rowan moved to sit in front of their sisters.

"Don't worry Mum and dad, we will win the game. We can do it."

"Yes, I know you can, now don't come out until someone comes to get you and stay quiet. I love you all very much." Ciel said not allowing the smile to fade. He closed the door silently.

"Ciel-" Sebastian began as his mate began to tremble. The older demon pulled him into a hug.

"You did the right thing. You turned it around and you're keeping our little ones calm. I'm proud of you."Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear.

"If they do come up here, we don't even know what they are. What sort of creature makes such an awful sound how do we protect the children?"

"We will. This I promise you." Again the shriek echoed through the castle, followed by the angry growls, now drawing closer to the stairs. Ciel pulled away suddenly and rushed to the door.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked in alarm.

"they're near the stairs now, Lizzy's room is one of the first they'll pass." Ciel replied opening the door and rushing into the hall. He would have to get there before they did.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel moved quietly through the hall toward Lizzy's room. He hoped whatever was down there wasn't smart enough to climb the stairs,though a part of him knew that eventually they would meet. The thought terrified him, to think of an unknown being in his home, hunting his children and Ciel himself unable to do much of anything to protect them.

"What are you doing out here, are you mad?" Alois whispered from beside him suddenly.

"I could ask you the same thing, you're out here." Ciel replied

"Yeah,, I saw you come out so I followed, you can't expect me to just let you go off on your own?"

"Why not, it's not like-"

"Because, you're my best friend Ciel. If I can help, I will. What are you up to?" A series of banging and breaking glass startled the two and they froze, turning their attention to the darkened stairs.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Alois asked as Ciel recovered from his initial fright and began pulling his friend by his sleeve into the room next to his cousin's.

"Preferably not. Right now we're alive, let's try to stay that way alright?" Alois nodded.

"Right, good idea, I just-"

"You're scared, so am I, but we have to keep it together for our children, like I said before." They entered the room and turned to the door inside. Ciel stood close to it.

"Lizzy, can you hear me?" He called softly tapping on the door.

"She's in the closet?"

"No. This door will take you right into her room, it's always locked from her side and she has the only key." After a moment of silence, Ciel received an answer.

"Ciel, what's happening?" Lizzy called, her voice trembling.

"It's going to be alright, you need to leave that room. Come through this way."He instructed. softly. He could hear the muffled sound of the room's occupants moving carefully inside.

"This would be much easier if we had Hannah's sword, she said that thing can kill anything, we'd have more of a chance at least." Alois said.

"We have one, we put it away so the children didn't see it." Ciel said with a sigh.

"That's great, it's something to-"

"It's down there." The young prince replied. Alois leaned back against the wall.

"Of course it is, that's how these things always play out isn't it?" He complained. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You could always go get it if you're feeling brave." Alois scoffed.

"I'd like to live thank you very much."

"Wouldn't we all, stop complaining, Lizzy's scared enough without you talking like that." The door handle began to turn slowly, prompting the boys to step back. Instantly, Ciel found himself in a tight embrace with Lizzy soft sobbing in his ear.

"It's alright, We have to get to my room, Sebastian's in there with the children. I'm not going to let anything hurt you, I promise." Ciel said returning the hug.

"I know you won't. I'm so scared though, I don't want to lose you again." She sobbed.

"Please don't worry Lady Elizabeth, We're not going to let the young master get hurt." Finny reassured the girl.

"Or Mr. Sebastian, and the little masters and mistresses, no we won't." Mey-Rin added.

"And I'm here, I can help look after them too." Alois said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"See, I'll be alright, there's no need to worry." As they parted, Lizzy reached her hand out to her cousin who took it with a faint smile.

"Trust me." Ciel said holding her hands lovingly, allowing her to look into his blue eyes for the assurance she needed so desperately. His life with her had shown him that no matter what anyone else would tell Lizzy, Ciel's words were the ones she put the most faith in.

"I do trust you, always." She said, Ciel reached out and wiped the tears from her eyes gently.

"Come on then, let's go." Lizzy nodded and followed closely, still holding onto Ciel's hand.

Inside the master bedroom, Sebastian had begun pacing in front of the closet where his children remained.

 _Come now Ciel, come back to me quickly. I am unable to leave our children and to know that you are out there-please my love, just be safe._ He wanted so much to go after his mate but know that to do so would be to leave their demonlings unprotected.

He thought back to a promise he had made.

 _If Something happens to me, promise that you'll be there for them. They'll still need their father."_ Sebastian shook his head.

"Please Ciel, don't force me to do this without you." He whispered. His heart was sinking and he could feel himself beginning to shake. In the closet, The Michaelis children were unaware of what was happening.

"Brothers, sisters, I hope we will win the game. Mommy said it will be a good thing." Rachel said hugging Kathryn carefully. The younger princess snuggled into her sister, patting Rachel's arm lovingly.

"You are so happy baby Kathryn, I love you very much, and I love our brothers and baby Angel too. I am loving all of you."

"We love you too sister, you are a happy thing to have, we will win." Vincent replied. Rowan sat close to Evian who was attempting to comfort Angelina.

"Do not cry baby, Mama will come back soon and Cousin Lizzy will come. Do you remember Cousin Lizzy, she is the one that likes to play with us. I love Cousin Lizzy and she loves us. Mama does too, and Dad. Why are you still unhappy?" He sniffled, he too was afraid but tried to follow his mother's example.

"Brother, Mum's really coming to get us?" Rowan asked hopefully.

"Yes, Mama will come. Mama always comes to us. Even when we are afraid. We have to be brave like Mama now do not worry I will protect you because I am the biggest of Mama and Dad's babies. I will do it."

"You are a very good brother Evian, You are the very best one ever, you are nice to us." Rachel said.

"Yes, Brother Evian is so brave, I love brother Evian." Vincent said.

"We love you brother Evian." The younger three said in unison. Evian smiled.

"I love you too Brothers and Sisters." He said, he hoped they could get out of their hiding place soon. It was only a moment longer when they heard their mother's voice faintly as his group entered the room. The sound was followed by Sebastian's voice, clearly relieved to see his mate.

"Ciel, are you alright, and you lady Elizabeth?" He said quietly.

"We're fine. But I don't think we should stay here. I won't have them near my children, they're getting closer." Ciel informed him.

"There is no way out from here, we would have to go down-"

"That's what scares me. I can't protect them from seeing those things or from being seen."

"What about that tree outside Evian's room?" Alois asked. "We could climb down and-"

"It's branch would never hold us. Do you not realize how thin they actually are, stupid boy." Cynna growled.

"That's enough, I'll have no bickering from any of you. This is still my home and I-" The group gasped. They could hear the heavy thuds as the creatures made their way up the stairs, shrieking and growling. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel silently.

"Now what?"Ciel whispered in his ear. "The children-"

"Get them, quietly. We have to try to leave now. Apparently my father...we can't take the risk." Ciel nodded and moved to the closet quietly opening the door. The children smiled upon seeing their mother.

"M-mama, I thought the monsters were going to-"

"We have to be very quiet now, remember, we're still playing our game." Ciel told them motioning them to come out.

"this part is finding our way outside."

"We are being sneaky?" Rachel asked shifting her sister carefully.

"That's right, I need you to be very sneaky. Remember, your father and I are right here and we're not going to let anything happen, even if it looks scary." He took hold of Kathryn and passed her to Sebastian, allowing Rachel to lead Vincent and Rowan from their spot. He then removed Angelina and suddenly felt Evian grab onto him.

"Up Mama, please, I was brave and took care of everyone, please, can I have up now. Only for a little bit?"

" I know you were Evian, but I need you to keep being brave, your sister can't walk, she's only a baby and needs-" Lizzy tapped him on the shoulder.

"I can take Angelina. I know how much this must bother you to see him like this, he needs his mother." Ciel nodded handing his infant daughter to his cousin.

"Thank you." He said, Lizzy gave a faint smile, watching the child lift his arms to his mother and being held tight.

"Us too Mum, please?"

"My little ones, I know you want held but I can't hold you all at once. As much as I'd like to." His heart was breaking. The attempt at calling it a game was wearing thin and he could do little to fix the situation.

"Miss Rachel, you can come with me." Finny offered holding out his arms to her. Immediately the little princess ran to him, hiding her face in his chest.

"Ciel, I need to get to my family, I can't just wait here while whatever's out there finds them." Alois said nervously.

"I know, we'll get them, it's going to be alright, we'll have to figure out how to get there."Rowan had made his way to /bard and Vincent to Cynna.

"Everyone stay calm, I know this is a difficult situation but we will figure it out." Sebastian said.

"I have an idea, and even if it doesn't work...it could give you some time." Mey-Rin said causing everyone to turn to her. The maid stood with her glasses now clipped onto her uniform, in her hand, ready to be fired, were her weapons.

"I'll push them back away from the stairs, we can get Mr. Naveen and miss Lenora. I'll cover you as long as I can. Young Master, if this doesn't work as I hope, Thank you for bringing me in to serve you and your family, I've been honored to have such a wonderful opportunity and I wish you all the best, each one of you. I love you all." She said calmly, moving closer to the door. As she began to pull it open, and everyone readied themselves to leave, Sebastian and Ciel called out to her.

She turned.

"Mey-Rin, you're my maid and as such, you will do as is expected of you. I expect you to finish with them...and return to us." Ciel said.

"Don't make me come looking for you later, I promise you you won't like the consequences." Sebastian added in the same stern tone in which she had always received her orders.

"Yes, of course. Please be careful." Tanaka stepped up beside her.

"It's my duty to oversee the performance of our staff, and be of service when I can. I will be sure to send Mey-Rin along when the task is completed." He said. Ciel nodded.

"Just make sure you're with her. Come find us when you've finished, I'm not sure where we'll end up but-"

"We'll find you young master." The old man promised. Ciel tightened his grip on Evian, who did the same.

"Ready?" the maid called over her shoulder.

"yes, I need to get next door." Alois said again, this time more urgently.

"Then come stand behind me, I'll push them back, you stay close and we'll get your family." She said. She took a deep breath and stepped into the hall, seconds later, the hail of gunfire could be heard echoing throughout the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel covered Evian's ears as best he could to protect him room the sound of gunfire as the group made their way to the next bedroom. Ciel was now able to see the creatures in front of Mey-Rin. The beings walked on all fours, their gnarled hands reminded Ciel of long thin tree branches. Its back curved inward and the eyes were nothing more than black holes. The monster swatted at Mey-Rin with its sharp claws, roaring in anger. narrowly missing her. Ciel tightened his grip on his son.

"Mama, please, do not let them take me, please hold onto me so they will not hurt me. I am safe with my Mama." Evian sobbed.

"Nothing will take you from me Evian, I promise I won't let you go. I'm right here." Ciel soothed as the maid got them close enough for Alois to run into the room and pull his family out. He emerged carrying his daughter.

"Brother, what's that thing?" Luca cried pointing the beast.

"Just keep going, don't look at it, get down stairs!" Alois instructed.

"you'll have to hurry, these bullets aren't doing much of anything to them. Run, please." Mey-Rin pleaded.

"N-No Mommy, w-we cannot let the scary thing get Mey-Rin or Tanaka,I love them so much!" Rachel sobbed.

"It's alright Miss Rachel, we'll keep them away from you, please be careful."Tanaka said attempting to block an attack from the second beast.

"Mommy, Mey-Rin and Tanaka have to come too, please, I will help them. I am good." The princess cried. "I love them." Her cries were making it more difficult for her mother to hold back tears.

"I know you do, and so do they, we all love them Rachel, they'll come to us soon."Ciel said hoping he didn't lie to his daughter about the servants returning. They managed to make it to the bottom of the spiral stairs when they heard a muffled scream from their beloved maid and the gunfire stopped. Soon the upper floor was silent.

"N-naveen, take her." Alois requested. "I can't hold her at the moment, my hands are shaking so much I'm afraid I'll-" Naveen took the child in his arms, shifting her to his side and placed an arm around his mate.

"Precious one, you're entire body is shaking, please try to-"

"Quiet." Sebastian hissed, taking a cautious step foreword. The group fell silent. A short distance away, they could hear faint whispers but couldn't understand the words.

"M-Mama, we are close to them, please make it stop, I do not want to go away from you and dad."Evian tightened his grip.

"You aren't going anywhere except with us." Ciel promised quietly.

"I wish Hannah was here." Luca whispered, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"So do I Luca, but she's not at the moment. But if we're late getting home, you know she'll come to look for us. " Alois returned the hug.

"Will those monsters hurt her?"

"I don't think they could hurt her. When she finds us, we'll all be okay."Alois tried to sound convincing but knew even if their mother would find them, it wouldn't be until much later.

"What now, how do we get-" Ciel began to question his mate. Sebastian sighed, holding Kathryn tight.

"Children." He said just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Yes, we hear you." The voices whispered back.

'I want you to close your eyes and don't look until you hear either your mother or myself say otherwise. Whatever you may hear, you are safe." Sebastian told them. The four eldest children did as they were told, burying their faces in the adults' chests. Sebastian placed his hand on the back of Kathryn's head, encouraging her to rest it against him.

"Ciel, we have no choice now, the only way out is through them and I need you to trust me. I will not allow any harm to come to you or our children, do you believe that?"

"Of course I do, but I don't want anything to happen to you either."Ciel whispered back. Alois took in a breath.

"Y-you said you have a sword like Hannah's, where is it?"He asked.

"Too far to be reached from here. It's the opposite way from where we need to go." Ciel replied.

"It wouldn't be such a bad idea to have it though would it?"Naveen pointed out turning to his mate.

"Precious one, if you could take our daughter-"

"No, it's better if I go, no one ever notices me and Lenora needs you to keep her safe. I'll leave Luca with you too."

"No, you can't go, the monsters will get you and we won't be brothers anymore!" Luca cried.

"Of course we'll be brothers, I'll come right back, I promise you." Luca hesitated but nodded.

"Precious one, please let me go, our daughter needs her mother."Naveen pleaded. Alois kissed him.

"I'll be fine, I'm coming back." He vowed, then turned to Sebastian.

"Can you see how many there are?" Sebastian carefully moved to peer into the hall, he could see the shadows from the parlor.

"Six from what I see, could very well be more or less."He answered, Alois nodded.

"Alright, where can I find it?"The blonde boy asked .

"You don't have to do this."Ciel said. "No one will think badly of you if you just come with us."

"I know. I'm part of your guard, this is my job."

"Your job right now is to take care of your family. You're a mother before you're our guard."Ciel reminded.

"That's right, but by doing this, I'll be giving your family and mine a chance to get out. The sword might be useful. Just tell me where it is." Ciel sighed.

"The sitting room, the sofa in the corner of the room comes apart. Lift up the cushion and it should be there wrapped up in a red cloth. Be very careful, you'll have no choice but to go right past them."

"I will. I'll be fine, you lot should start for the door then." Alois suggested, he could feel himself beginning to shake again.

"I'll be off then, good luck." Alois said placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder, pulling the slightly younger demon closer.

"If something happens to me, please try to get Luca back to Hannah and watch over Naveen and Lenora." He whispered.

"We'll do whatever we can." Ciel replied.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I'll join you again as soon as I can, hopefully not long after you're out." the blonde demon stepped in front of Sebastian who took hold of his shoulder causing him to turn.

"Thank you, in risking your own life for my family as well as your own, you have earned my eternal gratitude For every time you put yourself in harm's way for my mate and children, for my father and my cousins, I cannot thank you enough Alois. Do take care." Sebastian said sincerely.

"Thank me by looking after everyone." Alois said before slipping into the shadows.

"Evian, can I ask you a question?" Luca was suddenly beside Ciel.

"Okay." The young boy sobbed in his mother's arms.

"Will my brother come back and be okay?"

"I am so sorry Luca, I do not know, sometimes I do not see everything. I am sorry I cannot tell you." Evian grabbed onto his mother's jacket tightly.

"It's okay Evian, thank you. I just wish I knew." Luca said as Sebastian motioned for the group to follow him, Ciel could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, the fear filling him now was not that he himself would be killed by the beasts, but that he wouldn't have the ability to spare his children from that fate. It was all just a waiting game now, the Michaelis Family would have to wait until the blood moon vanished and hope they could survive until then.


	12. Chapter 12

Alois took in a deep breath and readied himself for his task. His heart was pounding in his ears.

 _This is going to end very badly, but I have to at least try for Lenora. My daughter needs me to do this, Luca and Naveen need this chance. That's what matters most._ Alois thought to himself as he moved quietly through the hallway. He stopped and looked back, catching sight of the group. They had started their journey toward the door.

"For Lenora and our family" He whispered to himself, continuing on, The growls were becoming angrier as he got closer. _The chair in the corner of the room, the room that's down an endlessly dangerous hallway and if I fail, it could not only mean the lives of my closest friend and his family, but my daughter, brother and Mate as well...no pressure Alois._ He was now close enough to see the skeletal creatures up close, they were different from the one they had encountered upstairs, Their eyes and claws were similar, but their backs were equipped with bony spikes.

Alois kept his eyes on the beasts and his back pressed against the wall, moving as silently as he could. Suddenly, one of the creatures raised its head from the ground where it seemed to be searching for something, Alois froze. It took slow steps toward him, a low growl escaped it. The sound of his heart beat was so loud in his ears now, that Alois wondered if it could hear him as well. He closed his eyes and remained still. The sound was now close to his ear. He opened his eyes again, taking a quiet step to the side. The beast didn't seem to want to follow. Its head tilted upward.

 _It can't see me._ He thought to himself _this might work after all. Just keep walking and everything will be fine. I'll be back with everyone soon._ He crept along the hallway until he came to the room. The door was only slightly open.

Alois slowly moved toward it, pressing it open gently, all he had to do was find the chair Ciel told him about and get as far away as he could. He entered the room, flames danced in the fireplace adding jut enough light to guide him. He glanced around and saw it.

"It's going to be alright now." He whispered to himself, approaching the hiding place. He reached out to remove the cushion when suddenly, a massive object collided with his body. Alois screamed as the long pointed teeth of the beast sunk deep into him.

Sebastian led his group outside, into yard.

"Ciel, children, don't look." he said as h gazed upon Pluto lying on the ground, his snow white fur covered in crimson.

"What's wrong, what;s happened?" Ciel asked shifting Evian in his arms.

"Just- I will explain it to you later. Please trust me."

"I do, but what-" Sebastian bent down whispering in his ear.

"It seems that not all the sounds we heard came from our intruders. I believe he was trying to protect us." Ciel took in a deep, shuttered breath, knowing who Sebastian meant.

"If we leave him, he comes back right?"

"Yes. Hopefully. Under normal circumstances I would say without a doubt that is the case." Ciel reached out a hand as he passed Pluto, stroking his head as he walked by.

"Thank you. Such a good boy." He whispered to the animal.

"Mama, why are you so much sadder now, what is a good boy, please do not cry." Evian tightened his grip on Ciel.

"It's alright Evian. It's just- there's a lot of things going on right now. I don't want you to worry about me, you and your brothers and sisters are more important."

"But we need our Mama too, you are 'portant to us too. I do not like it when you cry."

"Please Mommy, do not cry forever, we will be sadder babies." Rachel sniffled.

"Little ones, I promise you, one day the tears will stop." Sebastian soothed. _But when that comes to pass, I would hate to be the beast that brought this upon us._ He thought to himself.

"What are those monsters Sebastian, do you know?"Luca asked, wiping away his tears.

"Necro hounds. Beasts of death." he replied.

"You've got to be kidding me, death hounds?"

"Yes Ciel, death hounds, more vicious than hellhounds and more inclined to travel and hunt in packs. I'm sorry everyone, but it seems that we're dealing with something far beyond what I had originally feared. The death hounds have been released, that would indicate to me that they are hunting something and they did not just happen upon the castle and our group inside."

"Cousin, surely you don't mean that someone called them here?" Naveen asked fearfully.

"Indeed I do. This blood moon above us is as Evian predicted. There is a good chance that none of us will-"

"Now isn't the time for all that Sebastian, the children are here. Don't scare them anymore than they are now." Ciel said sternly.

"You're right of course, We shall talk about this later, now it's in our best interest to move on."

"No Daddy, Alois and Tanaka and Mey-Rin are not here. They will not know where we are going, we cannot go." Rachel pleaded.

"They'll find us, My brother is good at finding me and he'll bring Mey-Rin and Tanaka too. He won't leave them behind. We'll be together again soon. I know it." with heavy hearts, the group moved quickly down the path.

Ciel stopped suddenly, glancing around, the world around them seemed to have a tint of red, the once lush, green trees that surrounded the property on either side were now a nightmarish sight, dark and unfamiliar.

"Mama" Evian whispered in a trembling voice.

"What is it Evian?"

"The monsters, the bad things, they want to take us away from you." He sniffled.

"I won't let that happen. I promise you." Ciel vowed, on the day his children were born, Ciel swore that he would always protect them, no matter the cost.

"I know you will try Mama, you are the best Mama ever and even if they take us away, I will not be angry at you because you love us and will try to keep us safe, but I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"They are right behind us."


	13. Chapter 13

Mordred sipped from his glass, watching the devil's army rushing in every direction.

"This cannot be happening, No one can close all the gates there must be some way" The Queen paced the floor of the throne room until the King reached out to pill her close.

"My heart, this is my doing and I will find a way to make this right. Our son and his mate are strong, they will stand together against this horror and and defeat it, they will survive. Once the blood moon has left the sky-"

"This is no ordinary blood moon, it will not simply disappear. Can you not get a message to Michael, he may despise our kind but Ciel and the children mean the world to him. Surely he can-"

"I can get no messages out, all communication is gone. We will keep searching as long as it takes. I am on my way to another location in the hopes that a gateway remains functional. I will take half of our army with me and the other will remain to-"

"I will join you." Ann insisted.

"Rhiannon, this is dangerous, I cannot put your life in peril." The King said taking her hands in his own.

"Sebastian is my son, Ciel is just as good as one to us and their children- our grandchildren are out there, something must be done. You alone cannot take on this threat."

"Rhiannon-"

"I knew the risks involved when you asked me to be your Queen. I knew the day I became a mother, that there would be times that I would need to protect my children, sometimes perhaps my mate. I know the ways of our kind have always been set in stone and followed closely by our family, but my love, there comes a time when such rules are to be broken, must be broken in order to protect our kingdom, Ciel and Sebastian, along with those precious children are our future. As long as I live, I will let no harm come to their family. Even if that means I must see to it myself, you will either take me with you, or I shall go alone."Ann proclaimed, her eyes staring deeply into her mate's.

The King placed a massive palm on Ann's cheek, allowing her to lean into it. Her hand gently stroking the back of his.

"My dearest love, you have always amazed me with your strength and courage. No devil has ever been able to claim such a strong mate and no Queen has ever been as loved by her subjects as you. How very proud I am to know that such a mate belongs at my side alone."

"Have you a decision then?" Ann asked. The devil leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently.

"Come my heart, our son and his family need us now, we mustn't fail them, Together you and I will find a way to open the gate and join our armies in the search for our loved ones." The deep voice replied. He turned, taking her hand and leading her back through the throne room.

"Come my soldiers, we will not give up, our task is too great, we must journey on until all is well again."

"M-Mama?" Evian sobbed as the skeletal beasts moved closer, surrounding the small group on the grounds

"Mama, I am so afraid. They will make us go away and they are not like our puppy."

"I know Evian, but you're such a brave boy. I need you to show me that now. I promise I won't let them hurt you." The Necro Hounds growled, inching closer. Forcing the family into their circle.

"Bad puppies, go home!"Rachel sobbed angrily.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I don't think that will help us." Sebastian replied. Naveen tightened his grip on Lenora and Luca's hand.

"Ciel, what should we do now?" Lizzy cried, letting out a shriek as one of the creatures swatted at her with it's large claw. She pushed in closer to the group.

"Mum, Dad, I don't like it. Make them go away, please!" Rowan was shaking now, tears filled his eyes.

"What now, do you think my brother's okay?"Naveen looked down at his brother in law. Ciel took in a deep breath and turned from the beasts, placing Evian on his feet. The child's eyes widened and panic set in.

"M-mama, Mama, n-no Mama, I want to have up. I need up, Mama!" Evian cried frantically.

"Evian, listen to me, I don't want them to hurt you or your brothers and sisters. I don't want their claws close to you so you'll have to stay behind me." Ciel explained as the others followed his lead, everyone except Lizzy, Naveen and Sebastian who were holding the children who were unable to walk on their own. Instead, they tightened the circle, moving inward.

"Ciel, I want you to slowly reach for our daughter. I'll-"

"She's scared, she's better off staying with you, if anyone tries to take her now, it'll scare her more. You can't move her around too much she needs security and...you're the one to give it to her."Ciel said quietly.

"I won't have your live endangered anymore than it has to be. You-" Sebastian narrowly dodged the massive paw, turning away from the hound to shield his child.

"M-Mama!"Evian shrieked once more.

"I'm right here, it'll be fine."Ciel promised. Evian grabbed Ciel's jacket, nearly pulling him backward. The slight stumbling motion seemed to anger their captors and the largest one lunged forward toward the former Earl. Ciel remained still determined to protect the children. He waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead a single shot had been fired and the hound dropped to the ground, becoming motionless. The remaining beasts turned in the direction of the sound and another fell, this time the group was able to see where it had come from.

Alois stood in front of them, he swung the sword as best he could while Mey-Rin pulled the trigger a second time. Tanaka reloaded the guns, passing them back to the maid as fast as he could. Soon, the Necro Hounds were destroyed.

"Brother!"Luca cried running to Alois, but stopped in front of him.

"You got hurt." He said pointing to the older boy's shoulder. The crimson liquid covered his blue jacket. It was then that the blonde teen began to sway slightly. Tanaka moved forward to steady him.

"Precious one!" Naveen made his way to his mate, handing his daughter to Ciel.

"I'm okay, don't worry." Alois told his loved ones with a faint smile. Tanaka gave Alois to Naveen.

"Precious one, you're shivering, what happened?"

"Is he going to be okay?" Luca asked.

"Can you give me a minute with Naveen, Luca?"Alois requested.

"But-"

"It's alright." Luca nodded, trusting his brother's words.

"Alois, what is it love?" Naveen brushed back a few strands of golden hair from his mate's face as the slightly younger boy rested his head on his chest.

"You know how much I love you, Lenora and Luca. I w-want you to be s-safe. I can't-"

"Alois, I sincerely hope you aren't asking me what I think you are."

"I am. I've lost a lot of blood, I barely made it out here, if not for Mey-Rin and Tanaka, I'd be gone already. I'll slow you down and you need to get away from here. I had t-to bring the sword- promised to protect Luca and Lenora. Please don't let her forget-"

"She won't, you're going to be there to tell her you love her."

"I-I feel s-so c-cold." the statement came as a whisper. Naveen removed his jacket and placed it around Alois' shoulders, holding him closer.

"It's alright, I have you. I won't leave you, I'll carry you." The dark haired teen vowed, lifting Alois into his arms.

"D-Don't, I told you- Lenora needs you." Alois said allowing his eyes to close briefly.

"She will have both of us. The day we bonded, I promised to always take care of you, I love you more than life. I will not leave you. Stay awake, I love you so much. You're so brave."

When Naveen, Tanaka and Mey-Rin rejoined the group, Ciel was instructed to allow Luca to take Lenora and Alois handed him the sword.

"Won't be using this anytime soon." He said weakly.

"Thank you, for getting this for us. : Ciel said. "I owe you my life for saving my family."

"No. their my family too. We're cousins now. Remember, family takes care of each other."

"That's right, we'll get you to a hospital as soon as we can, just hang on until then." Ciel told his friend.

"Yeah as long as I can."

"What do we do mum?" Ciel sighed.

"We keep moving Rowan. I need you children to be brave. I have a feeling it'll get worse before it gets better. " Rachel and Vincent each took one of Ciel's hands.

"Do not worry, we are brave babies, just for you." The young princess sobbed.

"There's no time to dawdle now, keep walking. We shall find somewhere to go until this situation has blown over." Sebastian said leading the group down the path, away from the castle. The adults formed a shield around the young ones a they continued.

"What makes you sure it will?" Ciel asked.

"Wishful thinking my love, false hope perhaps. Whatever may come at us, we will face it with strength and as fearlessly as possible. We are a family, not jut any family-"

"We are M'chaelis babies, we are brave and strong like mommy and dad. We will be okay because we are together. We will be good." Vincent added drying his tears, the twins reached out their free hands taking hold of Evian and Rowan. Ciel and Sebastian exchanged glances. If their children could pull together to face the danger bravely, as parents, they had no right to show the terror that was gripping their hearts now.


	14. Chapter 14

"I am cold Mommy, I miss my special sleepy time blanket. " Rachel said as the group made their way through town. The empty streets and eerie silence combined with the red tint covering the land, created a nightmareish dreamscape.

"I know I'm sorry." Ciel said removing his jacket and placing it on his daughter's shoulders, the princess smiled briefly.

"Thank you Mommy, you are a happy mommy to have."

"Oh no!" Rowan cried suddenly, causing the group to stop.

"What is it ?" His father asked obviously concerned.

"Lovey I didn't get to bring him, he's my favorite one. Mum, dad, what if they hurt Lovey?" Rowan sobbed.

"They will not hurt him, Mama bunny stayed to protect him and sister Rachel's tiger." Evian sniffled, Ciel was grateful to his eldest son for his attempt at calming his younger brother.

Lenora began to sob in Luca's arms.

"Don't cry, it's okay." The younger demon said, cuddling his niece.

"She's probably hungry." Alois reasoned, resting his head on Naveen's chest.

"I am too, I wish Hannah was with us. She always knows what to do."

"So do I, Luca, but she's not and we still have to figure this out."

"Brother, are we going to die?"

"No. I won't let you die, Luca, I promise."

"But then...who's going to look after you?"

"I will," Naveen assured his brother-in-law. "He is my mate and mother to my daughter, if by my life or death I can protect my family, I will not hesitate.

"You can't do that, if you die, then brother won't ever be happy again."

"No one is dying." Sebastian interrupted sternly. "We will look after each other, with our priority being the children. I'm certain that my father will be sending his soldiers to help us, just as he said and-"

"But Daddy, Grandfather said that a long time ago, what if he does not love us anymore?"Rachel sobbed.

"Children, your father would never tell you anything that he didn't believe is right. We need to trust him as we always have." Ciel added, he felt Lizzy grasp his hand.

"where can we go?" She whispered.

"I don't know, it seems to be everywhere, everything is so strange now." Ciel whispered back. He looked to Alois, The blonde teen was looking rather ill.

"We have to get Alois somewhere safe, he needs a doctor or something. He's not doing too well."

"But where is safe, like you said, it's everywhere, the whole town is covered in this red light."

"Then maybe we have to leave the town completely, I don't see any options." Ciel sighed.

"But what about Sebastian's father, h-"

"He'll find us, he has his ways...if he comes at all."

"That's not very comforting, Ciel."

"I know, I'm sorry but that's our reality right now. I don't like it anymore than you do. The only other place I really know we might have a chance is my manor, but that's a long way off."

"It's an even longer journey to make when you have an injured person that can't walk. Leave me." Alois said quietly.

"Precious one-"

"Stop, My life's not worth the sacrifice of our daughter, Luca or Ciel's children. I'd rather it be me than them. I love you so much Naveen, but I can't-"

Having heard the conversation, Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Listen closely everyone, I still wear the ring given to me by my father to signify that I am the future king of hell. As such, I'm now giving an official order to everyone present. I expressly forbid any of you to die, is that clear, Alois, this includes you."Alois smiled weakly.

"I'll do my best." He replied. Ciel turned back to the children, who were now huddled together, holding onto each other.

"This will be warm, hugging is such a happy thing."Rachel shivered, prompting her brothers to move closer.

"Oh yes, hugs are good. They say I love you and do not worry, here I am, I will keep you safe. Mommy and dad hugs say that."Vincent added.

"I don't know if it's gonna make a difference." Bard crossed his arms over his chest. "No matter where we go, those things are gonna find us. I hate to say it but-"

"Then don't. Some things are best left unsaid." Mey-Rin patted his shoulder, comfortingly.

"We need to decide on a plan, I doubt that was the end of the chase."

"More monsters will come, Mama. They will be the meanest ones ever!"Evian called, refusing to leave his siblings.

"It'll be all right, we just need to find a way to get back to the manor as quickly as possible." the group looked around the deserted street, it was then that Sebastian noticed an object in the distance.

"Ciel, take our daughters, I think I may have a plan to get us at least part of the way,"Ciel held out his arms, taking the children from their father.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I believe I saw a carriage, seeing as no one's around, I doubt they would mind us borrowing it."

"All the way over there, on your own with those things, I don't think so."

"Ciel, what choice is there, Naveen can't carry Alois much further, his arms must be tired, and the children have been walking the entire way, miles in fact. Alois needs a doctor as you pointed out. We must try something." he reasoned.

"You see a shadow that looks like one, and even if it is, who's to say these monsters Evian talks about didn't have a hand in putting it there?"Ciel replied.

"The Necro hounds, Ciel they're-"

"The others, when he showed me, there were voices chanting some kind of-"

"Listen to me, we must work with what we have, this is the best possible-"

"Unless it's not, what if you go over there and something's on the other side, how am I to explain that to our children, is that really what you want?"

"Please, don't argue with me Ciel. I know this isn't the most ideal situation and it's because I love you and our family that I must at the very least look into it."Sebastian said trying to be patient.

"And what bloody good will it do if I'm right, What good will you be to us if you're-'

"Remember the children are near by, perhaps it's best to leave this conversation." He leaned down to kiss Ciel.

"If you die, I will never speak to you again." Ciel whispered.

"Come now, all that will do is send me home, you would no doubt see me again, of course we wouldn't be demons and that would mean-"

"Never again, are you willing to take that chance, an eternity of silence?"Ciel whispered in his ear knowing how much his mate hated it when he wouldn't speak to him.

"If it's an eternity of silence, or my family's lives, then as much as it might pain me, I will choose to protect my loved ones, after all, you would still be near me, I suppose that would have to do." He turned to leave.

"Sebastian, don't do this." Ciel pleaded.

"My dearest love, I have given you your way a vast majority of our life together, something not many mates can claim. You and I have been equal,this once,I must go against you. In time I know you will forgive me."

"Sebastian-" Sebastian turned back to him.

"Ciel Michaelis, be still and be silent!" He said sternly. Ciel stood in silence, the group let out a collective gasp.

"Oh no Brothers and baby sisters, Daddy was so mean to Mommy, Mommy is so sad. We should go give him hugs."Rachel suggested, seconds later, Ciel was surrounded by his children, each one throwing their tiny arms around him.

"It's weird... seein' Sebastian yell at the Young Master like that."Bard said as the shock wore off,

He began walking toward the former butler.

"Don't worry, I'll go make sure he's all right."

"Ciel-" Lizzy began, unsure of what to say to comfort him,

"They'll be back." Alois said weakly. "Sebastian will always come back for you. You know that."

"Mama, we will stay with you, and when dad comes back we will tell him to be very nice with you so you will not be sad anymore. We love you Mama"

"Yes, lots and lots." Rachel and Vincent added in unison.

"Forever." Rowan tightened his grip slightly,

"Meemee!" Angelina and Kathryn cried, snuggling into their mother.

"I love all of you too, Thank you for being such brave children."

"Mommy, we are brave because of you."

"Oh yes, you showed us how to be very brave babies, you are a brave Mama. You are good at teaching us to be."

"You're the bravest Mum in the whole world!" Rowan exclaimed.

"And the very best one, do not for get the very best one." Rachel scolded.

"See, even the little ones believe in you." Alois added. "The rest of us do as well. They'll come back because there's no way in hell you'll tolerate failure, Bard knows it and Sebastian's not going to let you down, he loves you too much, Trust them."

"I do. It's those things I don't trust." Ciel drew in a breath, letting it out slowly.

 _Sebastian, I love you very much, but if you die, I swear I will kill you._ Ciel thought allowing a few tears to fall. With so much strength around him, Ciel had no right to be so weak.


End file.
